falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Vault-Tec Bobblehead
Vault-Tec bobblehead são itens promocionais e colecionáveis da Vault-Tec em Fallout 3. Vinte deles podem ser encontrados na Capital Wasteland. Uma vez encontrado, as bobbleheads podem ser armazenadas no Bobblehead collector's stand na sua casa de Megaton ou na suíte da Tenpenny Tower. Embora eles são encontrados nos arquivos do jogo, Vault-Tec Bobbleheads não aparecem em Fallout: New Vegas. Provavelmente porque como bobbleheads só são encontrados pela Capital Wasteland, e não por exemplo, em qualquer um dos outros Vaults da Costa Oeste, isso pode sugerir que os Bobbleheads foram um item exclusivo para a área de Washington DC, e não uma linha de mercadoria permanente. A ideia dos bobbleheads serem mercadoria exclusiva é apoiado por um terminal de computador encontrado em Vault-Tec Headquarters . O computador fornece uma lista de mercadorias "compráveis", como roupas e lancheiras, mas quando um bobblehead é solicitado o terminal relata que eles só estão disponíveis pro pessoal executivo. No entanto, uma carta da Vault-Tec (dirigida à Família Gomez, que também aparece dentro Vault 101) pode ser encontrado em uma caixa de correio em Springvale que diz: "Certifique-se de apresentar esta carta para o representante de Vault-Tec para receber o seu especial, comemorativo brinquedo Vault Boy bobble-head!". Duas conquistas e troféus em Fallout 3 envolvem coletar Bobbleheads. A primeira conquista ou troféu é nomeado "Yes, I Play with Dolls" e é ganhado por coletar 10, os jogadores então ganharam a segunda conquista/troféu chamado "Vault-Tec C.E.O." por encontrar todos os 20. Cada um dos bobbleheads em Fallout 3 acrescentam permanentemente um ponto em cada atributo do S.P.E.C.I.A.L., ou uma das 13 habilidades do jogador em 10 pontos. O bobbleheads não irão acrescentar nenhum ponto acima do máximo de 10 (S.P.E.C.I.A.L.) ou 100 (habilidade). Lembre-se disso quando for planejar um personagem, ou seus pontos não serão aproveitados. É desaconselhado que coloque qualquer atributo S.P.E.C.I.A.L. no máximo antes de coletar o bobblehead, qualquer um que seja coletado depois terá seu bônus perdido. Com a adição da perk Almost Perfect que fica disponível quando chega ao nível 30, (requer Broken Steel add-on) é tentador para jogadores experientes para esperar para usar essa perk, e só então coletar todos os bobbleheads. Isso é porque Almost Perfect Almenta todos os S.P.E.C.I.A.L. para 9, então coletar todos os bobbleheads depois de pegar essa perk faz com que todos os seus atributos fiquem em 10. Isso requer esperar até o level 30, no entanto, deve-se pesar os benefícios de estatísticas mais altas agora (mais pontos de habilidade de uma inteligencia alta, acesso a varias perks) contra ter uma "pontuação perfeita" mais tarde no jogo. Localizações As Localizações das Bobbleheads estão divididas de acordo com o tipo de bônus que as mesmas fornecem (S.P.E.C.I.A.L. e Skills). Anotações: Bobbleheads marcados com um (*) Podem se tornar impossível de se obter. Por favor, entre na página da determinada bobblehead para encontrar informações mais detalhadas. 'S.P.E.C.I.A.L.' Habilidades 'Point Lookout' Na DLC Point Lookout pode se encontrar diversas bobbleheads "falsas" (as chamadas de Schmault-Tec bubbleheads) durante uma alucinação que seria sequência a linha de missões principais da (depois de ser atingido por com os vapores de Mother Punga). Elas se parecem muito com bobbleheads normais, porém, tem um tamanho maior. Elas não podem ser adicionadas ao inventário mas dão mensagens insultos e mensagens sarcásticas. Alguns exemplos de mensagens sarcásticas e insultos seriam: Luck Bubblehead, "Mãe morta, vivendo em mum mundo pós apocalipse nuclear e nenhum amigo. É, não exatamente abençoado." Quando encontrar a Charisma Bubblehead, haverá balões de aniversário, e um esqueleto em uma mesa cirúrgica onde estará escrito "Mom" (Mãe). Existe uma Schmault-Tec Bubblehead para cada tipo de habilidade S.P.E.C.I.A.L., mas nenhuma para skills. Anotações * Nos quartéis generais da Vault-Tec existem um terminal onde os funcionários antes da guerra poderiam conseguir Bobbleheads por uma dedução do pagamento. No entanto, em 2277, o estoque de bobbleheads acabou. Além disso, este mesmo terminal também diz que as bobbleheads podiam ser compradas somente por executivos. * Bobbleheads adquiridas através de comandos de console não podem ser colocadas na estante e não valem para desbloquear quaisquer conquistas relacionadas aos mesmos. ** No entanto, já as criadas a partir do comando de console "player.placeatme" podem ser pegadas, o que faz com que elas possam ser colocadas na estante para Bobbleheads na casa do jogador e ainda podem causar com que conquistas sejam desbloqueadas sem problemas. * Bobbleheads de TestQAItems não podem ser colocadas na estante de Bobbleheads. * Independentemente de onde as bobbleheads são encontradas, todas elas estão utilizando-se de roupas do Vault 101. * Embora bobbleheads não aparecem no Fallout New Vegas, os snow globes servem como itens colecionáveis no jogo, assim como as bobbleheads faziam em Fallout 3. Bastidores * The bobbleheads were also used as a Fallout 3 promotional item by Bethesda Softworks and are included in the Collector's Edition of the game. They are identical to the ones in-game, but are shorter and in a generic standing-with-arms-folded pose. * In the video game RAGE, it is possible to acquire a Vault Boy bobblehead, signifying the company's relationship with Bethesda being the publisher of RAGE. * Various bobbleheads are available on the Bethesda store. See: Fallout 3 promotional items. de:Vault-Tec Wackelpuppe en:Vault-Tec bobblehead es:Cabezón de Vault-Tec fi:Vault Boy Bobblehead nl:Vault Boy Bobblehead pl:Figurki ru:Пупс Волт-Бой zh:Vault Boy Bobblehead Categoria:Bobbleheads Categoria:Itens do Fallout 3 Categoria:Itens Colecionáveis